Hinageshi
by ZummyDelReal
Summary: Hola les presento historias cortas sobre Ranma 1/2. No existirá una cronología o una historia a la cual seguir capitulo, tras capitulo. A menos que les guste mucho alguna historia puedo considerar hacer una continuación. Los derechos de los personajes son de la genia Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente uso sus personajes en situaciones totalmente salidas de mi retorcido cerebro.
1. Chapter 1

**Noche de Bodas:**

Después de tantas peleas y malos entendidos, de combatir a tantos enemigos que buscaban de alguna u otra manera lastimar a la persona que mas amaban. Nunca pensaron que una noche como la de hoy llegaría. Ya eran marido y mujer, ahora eran los adultos que sus padres siempre presionaron que fueran. Por fin realizaron el plan que sus padres habían previsto mucho antes de que ellos mismos nacieran. Unir ambas escuelas de combate libre y dejar a los nuevos herederos al mando. Nunca pensaron que la relación entre sus hijos iba ser tan conflictiva pero al mismo tiempo jamás se imaginaron que iba ser tan intenso el amor que se sentía el uno por el otro, tanto que imaginar una vida sin él o sin ella no era una forma de considerar una vida. Pelearon tan duro con sus propios sentimientos que dolía hasta el punto de golpear o insultarse entre ellos mismos, porque a ellos nunca les enseñaron amar. Solo les enseñaron a entrenar y como ser cada día mejores ante cualquier oponente. Estando en batalla podía ser quienes realmente eran y solo así, sin ni siquiera decirlo se pertenecía el uno al otro. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, era la primera vez que compartirían la cama como marido y mujer, el cuarto se sentía tan grande cuando en realidad no lo era. Ambos estaban lo más lejos posible del otro, aunque por dentro deseaban tocarse su piel muy lentamente. No era la primera vez que habían visto sus cuerpos al desnudo, de hecho así fue como ella conoció al chico que le robaría el corazón y descubriría que su corazón era lo suficientemente grande para amar a una misma persona con dos aspectos totalmente diferentes. Ambos conocían cada silueta del cuerpo del otro, cada cicatriz de cada una de las batallas que los llevaron a que esta noche suceda. Y aunque antes reaccionaban de la manera más natural posible que ellos conocían al encontrarse el uno al otro desnudo. Hoy esos impedimentos, esas barreras que se imponían ellos mismos por la vergüenza de apreciarse y amarse libremente podían ser por fin derribados, pero ahí estaban y no estaban seguros si era por orgullo o miedo. Aunque su relación mejoro, hasta el punto de que decidieran casarse. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun siguieran discutiendo por todo, todo el tiempo. En un intento de hacer el momento menos incomodo, Akane le pregunto a Ranma si ya todos se habían ido, a lo que él respondió que sí. No había nadie más excepto ellos dos. Se produjo un largo silencio y cuando ambos iban a decir algo, era solo para ser interrumpidos por ellos mismos. Balbuceos y un "habla tu primero" hicieron aun mas incomoda la situación. Así que Akane en su intento de vencer sus propios nervios, decidió componer la cama aun llevando puesto el vestido de novia. Ranma en su intento fallido de observar a otra parte que no fuera Akane y la cama, pensó en sugerir algo que realmente no deseaba hacer. "Akane, si lo deseas podría dormir en otra habitación". Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una Akane que necesitaba ayuda con su vestido de novia. "Ranma, me escuchaste" dijo Akane, el no la había escuchado y eso la hizo molestar pues tendría que decirlo otra vez, pero aquella noche pensó, no momento de iniciar con una habitual discusión. Así que se forjo de la mayor valentía de la que ella recuerda haber usado. "Lo siento, no te escuche estaba distraído" dijo Ranma a teniéndose a lo que posiblemente esas palabras podrían desatar. Para su sorpresa lo que dijo Akane no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años. "Me puedes ayudar a desabrocharme este vestido. Esos tontos broches son imposibles de que los desprenda yo sola." Ranma trago fuerte y su respiración se agito más de lo que hubiera sucedido en una batalla. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como si deseara salirse y sus manos se dirigían hacia la espalda de su ahora esposa Akane. Empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones del que el considero el vestido de novia más hermoso que haya visto en su vida y no porque le gustara el vestido, sino porque le gustaba quien lo llevaba puesto. La respiración de Akane se acelero en cuanto sintió el roce de los dedos de su marido en su espalda. Y el corazón se le detuvo cuando sintió el cálido aliento y un suave beso de Ranma en su nuca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noche De Bodas Continuación:**

"Ranma" susurro Akane cerrando sus ojos. "Akane" dijo Ranma besando nuevamente su cuello. No podría explicarlo pero estaba embriagado por la esencia de Akane, olía como la amapola roja en primavera y lo único que deseaba era besarla. Ella esta tan nerviosa que tenía sus manos en forma de puño, sus uñas se clavaban en su palma y Ranma rápidamente se retiro de ella pensando que lo golpearía, como siempre. Pero ella lo único que hizo fue decir "Tengo Miedo", Ranma se repuso ante su temor y se puso frente a frente a su esposa, tomo su mano y la beso. "No sé si te lo he dicho, pero hoy realmente luciste hermosa. No luciste como la habitual marimacho que eres" dijo Ranma tratando de aligerar la situación de la mejor manera que él conocía. Ella frunció el ceño y respondió "Pues tú luciste lo más varonil que te fue posible, fenómeno" ella le saco la lengua y ambos se rieron al respecto, se prometieron no pelear en todo el transcurso de su primera noche juntos. Akane tomo la mejilla de Ranma en su pequeña mano y solo fue entonces cuando él se acerco a la novia y por fin le dio el beso de marido y mujer, algo que no se atrevió hacer delante de todos los invitados. Fue Akane quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso fue todo lo que los invitados pudieron obtener de la joven pareja. Pero aquí y ahora eran ellos dos solamente, no tenia por que seguir actuando que se odiaban cuando en realidad no lo hacían en absoluto. Su beso fue tímido, despacio como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo fuera este instante en el que sus labios chocan. Saboreaban el sabor de la boca del otro, Ranma tenía un sabor de vainilla muy probablemente debido al pastel y Akane tenía un sabor a cereza muy probablemente las que le robo a su esposo del pastel. Y solo cuando el beso no fue suficiente tacto entre ellos, Akane rodeo sus brazos del cuello de Ranma y Ranma rodeo sus brazos a la cintura de Akane. Sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más, su corazón pareciera que fuera a explotar. Akane pasaba entre sus dedos la trenza de Ranma, mientras que el dejo de besar sus labios para besar su cuello, tenía cierta fascinación al respecto. Lentamente fue bajando el vestido de novia de sus hombros y los fue besando muy despacio. Akane tenía vergüenza pues era la primera vez que estaría desnuda ante él y harían el amor. Ella se aparto de él y Ranma un tanto desconcertado decidió no insistir, aunque lo que le preguntaría Akane a continuación no pudo evitar sentir mucha culpa. "¿Ranma yo te gusto? Sé que no soy bonita como Shampoo, Ukyo o incluso Kodachi, sé que no tengo cualidades de buena esposa y que suelo ser más un dolor de cabeza que una buena novia, pero ahora que estamos aquí tu y yo solos, a punto de consumar nuestro matrimonio" Ranma traga saliva y Akane continua "No puedo evitar pensar, que tal vez aceptaste casarte conmigo por nuestros padres y su estúpido arreglo..." "Detente" La interrumpió Ranma. "Akane ¿Acaso ves a nuestros padres aquí rondando presionándome para que yo te bese?" Ella niega con la cabeza. "Akane es que no lo has entendido, no era mi intención decir esto porque pensé que ya lo sabías pero estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo porque eres la única que me ama sin importar si soy hombre o mujer, te quiero porque te preocupas por mi aunque finges no hacerlo, te adoro porque siempre estás ahí para mí. Te preocupas de mis sentimientos, de lo que pienso y eso lo valoro más que lo hermosa que puede ser, aunque para mí lo eres, siempre lo has sido. En cuanto a tus faltas de cualidades de buena esposa, si eres la peor cocinera y costurera que haya conocido. Pero conociendo lo guerrera que eres, trataras de mejorarlo, mi madre te dijo que te ayudaría. Y eso que estoy ateniéndome a futuros dolores de estomago..." Akane no pudo hacer nada más que llorar de felicidad, abrazarlo lo más fuerte posible y susurrar "Te amo Ranma" Y solo así con esa seguridad en ella, ambos se despojaron de sus trajes de gala para la boda, hasta tener como única vestimenta su propia piel, no podían evitar contemplarse el uno al otro, a pesar de que ya se conocían, antes no tenían el tiempo suficiente para contemplarse con el amor que ahora por fin eran libres de sentir. El cuerpo de Ranma era tan sexy que tan solo de pensarlo Akane se ruborizo. No por nada el había dedicado su vida a entrenar y gracias a eso ella podía decir que su esposo era apuesto, demasiado pensó. Una vez recostados en la cama, los besos cada vez se hicieron más rápidos y desesperados en búsqueda de más, en búsqueda de saciar esta sed de amor que sentían uno por el otro. Ranma se tomo un momento para mirar Akane a los ojos y no hacía falta decir nada porque Akane se entrego a Ranma y Ranma se entrego a Akane. El aire en la habitación no parecía suficiente para los dos, el se comenzó a mover lentamente y ella no podía siquiera pensar en todas las cosas que su cuerpo experimentaba en este momento junto a Ranma. Ella era tan suave y calidad pensó Ranma que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, solo confiaba en su instinto. Llegaron al punto que se desconectaron de este mundo y se sumergieron en el mar de sensaciones que sus cuerpos sentían al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Y estando solos ellos dos en esa embriagues de amor lo único que pudieron decir fueron sus nombres, "Ranma" "Akane"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pesadillas:**

La noche de hoy se sentía más fría que de costumbre. Muy probablemente por la gran tormenta que hay en la ciudad. Akane llevaba un rato tratando de conciliar el sueño, el pequeño bebe que llevaba en su vientre la había despertado con una infinidad de patadas, como si estuviera desde ya entrenando para una batalla. Había ido a la cocina en búsqueda de agua tratando de calmar sus pensamientos que le hacían ruido en su cabeza cada vez que intentaba dormir, regreso al dormitorio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se recostó en su cama y no pudo evitar contemplar a su esposo como casi siempre lo hacía cuando su sueño era interrumpido. Pero a diferencia de otras noches, Ranma se encontraba perturbado en sus sueños, ella no lo sabía pero en ocasiones el soñaba con ella entre sus brazos muerta en los estanques de jusenkyo. El mayor temor de Ranma aparte del temor que le tiene a los gatos, ha sido el de perder Akane. Y el aunque sabe que es afortunado de tener Akane ahora en su vida, no puede evitar tener pesadillas con el peor susto que se llevo en toda su vida. Akane mira como los puños de Ranma están fuertemente apretados y tiemblan como si tuviera temperatura o algo similar. Al tocar su frente sintió como un sudor frio invadía su rostro y ella intento despertarlo de una manera delicada pero nada hacia efecto en Ranma. Mientras el soñaba en todas las cosas que pensó cuando tenía Akane en sus brazos inconsciente. ¿Qué voy hacer sin ella? ¿Cómo se lo diré a los Tendo? Nunca que te dije que te amaba, nunca nos besaremos alguna vez. Y fueron todos esos pensamientos, todo ese dolor de imaginar sus días sin su sonrisa, sin verla enojada o golpeándolo sin ninguna razón, imaginar que nadie lo celaría como ella. Eso fue lo que le rompió el corazón por qué no era posible imaginar una vida sin Akane, porque prefería discutir con ella sin confesarle su amor que no verla nunca más. "Que atormentaran tus sueños, amor mío" susurro Akane. Tomo asiento en la cama esperando que Ranma en cualquier momento se despertara, porque aunque tratara de seguir evitando su sufrimiento en esa pesadilla, la realidad es que Ranma no reaccionaba ante sus llamados. "Quiero decirte que te amo, Akane" grito Ranma en su sueño, el esperaba que ella reaccionara en cualquier momento, como ocurrió en la vida real pero en su sueño ella no dijo su nombre, no volvió a respirar y sus manos no lo volvieron a tocar. "Akane por favor despierta, yo te amo y siempre te he amado. Disculpa por haber sido un sin vergüenza contigo, pero si soy honesto nunca supe cómo actuar contigo que no fuera con indiferencia o ser un completo patán. Akane por favor despierta, que tenemos una boda a la cual estar. Recuerdas tu y yo nos tenemos que casar, dirigir el dojo recuerdas. Akane por favor despierta por qué no podre seguir sin ti." Dijo Ranma y pudo sentir como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y lo movía de su lugar. "Ranma nos tenemos que ir" dijo Ryoga. Ranma pudo ver de reojo como Shampoo, Mousse, su padre, el guía de jusenkyo y su hija estaban todos a lo lejos contemplando la escena, shampoo fue la primera en llorar y Ryoga insistió una vez más pero ahora su voz sonaba sumamente diferente. "Ranma despierta, tenemos que irnos." insistía Ryoga en mover su hombro y una vez más escucho una voz totalmente de mujer "Ranma despierta, por favor que me estas preocupando" miro a su regazo y no se encontraba Akane, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie salvo el. Akane decidió intentarlo despertarlo con más fuerza, así que agitaba sus hombros, mientras decía una y otra vez "Ranma, despierta" y cuando por fin el reacciono se levanto de la cama para tomar asiento y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Akane estaba desconcertada por lo sucedido y Ranma en cuanto la miro lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue abrazarla y decir "Me alegra de que estés bien". /p


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a Todos, gracias por seguir y leer mis oneshot, me alegra que sean de su agrado en verdad leer hoy sus comentarios me motivaron a escribir el día de hoy. Espero que esta nueva historia les guste y bueno, creo que las dejare picadas por que esta historia si tendrá segunda parte. XOXO**

**Confesión****:**

Ranma y Akane habían peleado como era costumbre en ellos. Los celos de Akane y la insistencia de Shampoo con Ranma habían sido el principal motivo de la discusión. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver como Shampoo había besado a Ranma y como este muy plácidamente no hizo ningún intento de quitársela encima, su corazón se le rompió como si lo hubieran puesto dentro de una licuadora y su coraje con ella misma fue tan fuerte que lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo pues no quería que esos dos la vieran llorar. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudieron sus piernas, las lágrimas rodaban su rostro y odiaba ser tan débil ante Ranma. No veía a donde iba, solamente sabía que deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Mientras tanto Ryoga continuaba con su viaje de entrenamiento, haciéndose más fuerte cada día para tener un encuentro mas con Ranma y al pensar en Ranma, no pudo evitar pensar en Akane, esa chica de cabello azul que era tan hermosa que era imposible dejarla de mirar. Pensó en cuanto la extrañaba y en cuanto deseaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro que iluminaba su simple existencia. Cuando de repente al doblar una esquina, alguien choca con él. Pierde el equilibrio y los dos van a dar al suelo. Ryoga tiene sus ojos entrecerrados por el dolor que sintió al caer de espaldas en el piso. Pero los abre totalmente cuando sintió una gota de agua en su mejilla y su sorpresa es tan grande cuando descubre que la persona que está sobre el es Akane. Ranma por fin se había deshecho de Shampoo vaya que si podía ser fastidiosa a veces, pero estaba enojado con Akane mira que irse así sin decirle nada, sus tontos celos habían empeorado todo otra vez, Ranma sabía que no tenia culpa por que Shampoo fue quien lo beso de sorpresa, ¿el que podía hacer?. "Ryoga" "Akane" se dijeron entre ellos, aun tirados en el suelo. Akane por más que trataba evitarlo no podía parar de llorar, porque sabía que si Ryoga la miraba llorar sabría que sería cumpla de Ranma y trataría de enfrentarse a él, otra vez. Ryoga por su parte odiaba ver llorar Akane, unos ojos tan bonitos como los de ella no deberían llorar nunca, sabía que esto era culpa de Saotome pero luego trataría de tomar venganza por ella. "¿Estás bien?" fue lo único que pregunto. Akane se recupero de la caída y tomo asiento en plena calle, Ryoga también pero ella no respondía su pregunta, lo único que hizo Akane fue negar con la cabeza y abrazar Ryoga con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira de nuevo al piso. Ranma iba caminando como era costumbre en las bardas de las casas del vecindario, esperando tener suerte y encontrarse con Akane por que llego a la conclusión en su caminata que tal vez le debía una disculpa y tal vez, todos sus pensamientos de arrepentimiento se vinieron abajo cuando vio a Ryoga y Akane abrazados. Akane tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad obligando que sus ojos dejaran de llorar por Ranma, estuvo abrazada a Ryoga por un par de segundos, minutos tal vez tratando de tranquilizar su mente y corazón. "Gracias" dijo Akane "Necesitaba un hombro en que llorar" Ryoga no pudo evitarlo pero acuno el rostro de Akane en sus manos y con sus pulgares seco las lagrimas en las mejillas de Akane. "Una chica tan linda como tu jamás debería llorar" dijo Ryoga totalmente hipnotizado con la belleza de Akane. "Ryoga" susurro Akane. "Akane se que no es el momento para decírtelo" Ryoga se sonroja "Pero ahorita que estoy tan cerca de ti, siento como mi corazón explota de alegría con tenerte en mis brazos." Akane está completamente desconcertada. "Odio verte llorar, porque si tú fueras mi prometida créeme que jamás provocaría ninguna sola lagrima tuya." Akane susurra "Ryoga" y Ryoga toma el valor que nunca antes se atrevió a tomar, pensó que tal vez era muy egoísta de su parte confesarle sus sentimientos a una Akane tan vulnerable como lo estaba ahora, pero sin Ranma a la vista esta era su única oportunidad de confesarle Akane su más sincero y profundo amor hacia ella. "Ryoga yo..." Ryoga interrumpió Akane porque prefería ser honesto con ella, a seguir sufriendo por ella. "Sé lo que me dirás, pero yo quiero decirte algo primero..." Ryoga se levanto del piso y empezó a dar vueltas de izquierda a derecha, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para decirlo. Akane se encontraba aun mas desconcertada, mientras Ranma observaba toda la escena desde lejos. "Akane, Te amo" Grito Ryoga tan fuerte que incluso Ranma pudo escucharlo. Akane se asusto de la forma en que Ryoga se lo dijo, pero también se asusto sobre estos sentimientos que Ryoga tenía por ella, aunque sabía que ella nunca había hecho algo para crear o motivar estos sentimientos de Ryoga hacia ella, la verdad lo que más le asustaba es que tenía que decirle que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos esta es la continuación del oneshot La Confesión. Esta es la segunda parte y como ven es mas larga que la primera, tendrá un desenlacé pero en una continuación. Hahaha como las hago sufrir. En fin espero que les guste. **

**La Pelea**

Ryoga extendió su mano para ayudar Akane a ponerse de pie. Ella había intentado hacerlo por su cuenta, pero sintió un ligero ardor en su rodilla, supuso que cuando cayó en brazos de Ryoga su rodilla choco contra el pavimento, provocando una ligera raspadura. Así que no le quedo más opción que aceptar la ayuda de Ryoga, y no es que no quisiera aceptarla, es que le resultaba todo este momento incomodo, que no sabía aun como reaccionar. Por su parte Ryoga al sentir la suave y fría mano de Akane se quedo totalmente paralizado, pues había pensado que este momento había sido uno más de los muchos que él había imaginado, pero todo era cierto y real, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ahogar sus propios gritos de alegría y de felicidad de por fin haber sido honesto con Akane con sus sentimientos. Una vez de pie, la cintura de Akane quedo rodeada por los brazos de Ryoga, su cercanía era tan pequeña que casi sus labios se podían rozar. "Eres una estúpida Akane, mira que intentarme dar celos con el pobre de Ryoga, eso es caer muy bajo viniendo de ti." Dijo Ranma aun mirando desde lejos aun con cierta indiferencia. Akane tuvo un arranque de egoísmo y por un momento pensó que desearía que Ranma estuviera ahí, solo para ver su rostro cuando ella besara a Ryoga. Pero pensó que no sería justo con el pobre Ryoga, porque solamente sería darle falsas esperanzas y ella no era como Shampoo que jugaba a conveniencia con el pobre de Mousse, ella se creía una mejor persona, así que se separo un poco de Ryoga y comenzó a decir "Ryoga, mi compromiso con Ranma..." Ryoga la interrumpió. "Tu compromiso con Ranma fue impuesto por sus padres, bien eres libre de elegir con quien quieres compartir el resto de tu vida. A menos que me digas que amas a Ranma, puedes olvidar mis sentimientos y seguir adelante con tu compromiso." Akane reflexiono al respecto, tenía razón lo que dijo Ryoga además el era tan bueno como Ranma en las artes marciales y por un momento imagino su futuro con Ryoga a su lado. Y para ser sincera vio un futuro feliz a su lado, solamente que le hacían faltan dos personas en ese futuro su tío Genma y Ranma. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si cancelara el compromiso? Tendrían que dejar la casa eso es seguro y dejar a ver a Ranma tan solo de pensarlo se le contrajo el corazón a Akane. "Ryoga, la verdad no. No lo..." Y Akane fue interrumpida con un tímido beso de Ryoga en sus labios. Fueron unos segundos pero para Ryoga supieron a gloria. Ranma no pudo mas, su sangre hervía y necesitaba golpear algo o mejor dicho a alguien porque de alguna manera necesitaba sacar todos esos malditos sentimientos que tenia. No podía creer que Akane fuera esa clase de chica que usa a las personas a su conveniencia, pensaba que era mejor."Vaya, vaya mira con lo que uno se encuentra." Dijo Ranma aproximándose cada vez más a la pareja. "Ah Ranma, creí que estarías muy entretenido con Shampoo así que..." Akane es interrumpida por Ranma. "Así que me dejaste para venirte a besar con Ryoga. Vaya eso viniendo de tu parte es toda una novedad, no pensé que fueras la clase de chica que usa a cualquier tipo solo para provocar celos a otra persona." Ranma lo decía con indiferencia, pero para Akane sus palabras eran como entrar en un rosal. La belleza de Ranma era tan hermosa como la de las rosas, pero sus palabras y actitudes a veces solían ser tan peligrosas como las espinas de las rosas, justo en ese momento sintió que esas espinas se enterraban en su corazón. Se trago sus ganas de llorar y exploto. "Pues no, no me conoces y nunca lo harás porque en lo que a ti concierne soy la persona más horrible en este mundo. No se cocinar, no se cocer, no soy bonita, no soy graciosa, soy histérica y gruñona, te golpeo por que al parecer tú no tienes nunca la culpa de nada pero aun así soy la persona más horrible del mundo. Te digo algo, esa persona tiene a alguien quien la ama y ese es Ryoga. La verdad estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar de prometido, por que el me ama a pesar de la horrible mujer que crees que soy y porque si me espera una vida de humillaciones y de que siempre pienses lo peor de mí, no tiene caso que sigamos con esta falsedad." Ranma se quedo atónito no sabía que decir, no pensó que sus palabras la afectaran tanto. Ryoga por su parte aun seguía en shock no podía creer que había besado a Akane Tendo, el en esos momentos se encontraba en el paraíso aun saboreando en sus labios el sabor de Akane. "Nihao Ranma" Dijo Shampoo al golpear a Ranma con su bicicleta como era costumbre. "Shampoo escuchar que Akane no ser mas prometida de mi Ranma" Ranma dijo "Por que siempre me tienen que golpear a mí." Akane cansada de toda esta situación, respondió. "Por fin será tuyo. Si quieres te lo en vuelvo en papel de regalo" De la nada, comenzaron aparecer espátulas en el aire y una le dio en la cara a Ryoga cosa que provoco que saliera del estado de shock. "No tan rápido, Akane. Tal vez tú te retires de la competencia pero te recuerdo que Ranma es aun mi prometido, así que no te alegres tanto pequeña amazona" Dijo Ukyo lista para el combate. Shampo gruño, tiro a un lado su bicicleta y comenzó la batalla de nunca acabar ¿Quién será la prometida de Ranma? Mientras tanto Ryoga y Ranma despertaron al mismo tiempo de los golpes que habían recibido. "Ranma Saotome no te perdonare que hayas hecho llorar a Akane" grito Ryoga en posición de combate. "Ryoga yo... no estaba llorando por ese idiota" Dijo Akane con indiferencia y Ryoga quedo confundido. "¿Entonces por qué llorabas?" Pregunto Ryoga. "Si, Akane ¿Por qué llorabas?" Dijo Ranma con cierta malicia. "Pues... yo este... Miren quien viene ahí" Grito Akane señalando a las espaldas de los chicos. Era Kodachi con su absurda y tonta risa. Se aproximo a Ranma y tomo sus manos. "Ranma amor mío, he escuchado que nuevamente estas soltero pero por poco tiempo por que muy pronto estaremos juntos y no habrá nadie quien lo impida." Ukyo grito "Eso está por verse." Shampoo dijo "Primero tendrás que vencernos" Kodachi rio y quitada de la pena dijo "Eso será pan comido" Y así inicio nuevamente la batalla por ¿Quién será la prometida de Ranma? Ryoga y Ranma por su lado... "A mí no me engañas Saotome se que fuiste tú quien hizo llorar Akane y eso lo pagaras muy caro" Grito Ryoga. "Yo no hice nada que la hiciera llorar, tu al contrario la besaste y eso si que no te lo perdonare." Dijo Ranma señalando a Ryoga el cual este se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo. Comenzaron a pelear, mientras que Akane dio por terminado su trabajo ahí y se fue a casa; mientras que Ranma grita su nombre porque estaba muy molesto con ella mira que irse otra vez y provocar todas estas peleas, era absurdo. "Ya llegue" Grito Akane al llegar a casa, paso por la cocina y le pregunto a Kasumi por el botequín medico. "En el baño ¿Te paso algo?" Pregunto Kasumi. "Solo una raspadura" dijo Akane, como siempre Kasumi le pregunto por Ranma y esta respondió que no sabía dónde estaba. Después de ir al baño y ponerse una curita en la herida, se encerró en su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, esta tan confundida y cansada de toda esta situación. Así que se atrevió ir hablar con su padre, para su mala suerte estaba con su tío Genma jugando. "Padre necesito hacerte una pregunta." Dijo Akane muy tímidamente. Soun un tanto más entretenido por la partida que en lo que decía su hija, le dijo que preguntara su inquietud a lo que Akane pregunto. "¿Qué pasaría si no accediera casarme con Ranma?" Dicha pregunta trajo la atención tanto de Soun como de Genma que respondieron al unisonó con un"¿Qué?" Pero al hablar después de la impresión fue Soun "Bueno tendría que buscar un esposo para tus hermanas que sea un digno representante del combate libre, a menos que Ranma acepte casarse con cualquiera de tus hermanas. ¿Por qué la pregunta, querida Akane?" "¿Que fue lo que te hizo el sin vergüenza de mi hijo esta vez?" Dijo Genma. Mientras tanto Ranma había vencido nuevamente a Ryoga en una dura batalla y en cuanto a las chicas, bien ellas parecían estar exhaustas pero aun asi ninguna estaba lista para perder la batalla. Ranma se fue a la casa, dejando a esas chicas pelear por el todo lo que quisieran. Aun tenia asuntos pendientes con Akane, sí que le había hecho pasar malos ratos el día de hoy. Al llegar a casa grito como siempre que ya había llegado, pero al parecer nadie lo escucho, pues provenía del comedor un gran escándalo. Al irse acercando podía escuchar perfectamente Akane. "Pues lo vi besándose con Shampoo" Esa Akane era tan chismosa que tuvo que venir a contárselo a nuestros padres, pensó Ranma. Cuando él iba a entrar para contar que ella se beso con Ryoga, no hizo falta por que la misma Akane lo dijo."Y yo me bese con Ryoga." Ranma decidió no intervenir aun, pero escucho el gran revuelo que provoco Soun cuando se entero que su preciosa Akane beso a alguien más que no era su prometido. "Akane que clase de modales son esos de una muchachita comprometida. ¿Qué es lo que dirán las personas que te vieron en este hecho tan vergonzoso?" Y Akane que no muy seguido levanta la voz a su padre, exploto. "La verdad ustedes dos nos comprometieron sin antes consultárnoslo," Señalo a Genma y Soun. "La verdad es que no creo que se den cuenta pero no nos simpatizamos el uno al otro y si soy honesta, dudo que en un futuro nos llevemos algún día bien. Y pienso que si no voy hacer feliz con Ranma al menos merezco tener la libertad de elegir con quien casarme e intentar ser feliz. Porque estoy cansada de estar con alguien que tiene miles de prometidas" Akane miro a Genma."Estoy cansada de estar con alguien que piense lo peor de mi y que diga siempre diga que soy fea o que nunca seré una buena esposa porque mis cualidades son pésimas. Estoy cansada de toda esta situación y preferiría mi libertad a terminar siendo siempre así de infeliz con Ranma." Grito Akane, con un gran nudo en la garganta y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas Noches Ranma:**

Ranma se quedo conmocionado al escuchar todo lo que pensaba Akane respecto a su relación, nunca pensó que esta situación le provocara tanto daño. Nunca pensó que debajo de esa chica aguerrida y ruda, había una chica delicada y con sentimientos. "Vaya Ranma, sí que has hecho sufrir a mi pobre hermanita." Dijo Nabiki a espaldas de Ranma, cosa que le provoco un gran susto. "¿Qué quieres Nabiki no estoy de humor para soportarte?" Siseo Ranma. "Por que no simplemente aceptas que amas a mi hermana y terminas con el sufrimiento de todos en esta casa" Dijo Nabiki en su habitual tono de indiferencia. "¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no amo a tu hermana" Dijo Ranma realmente nervioso. "¿A si? Entonces dime ¿Por qué siempre que ella está en problemas acudes desesperado a su rescate?" Dijo Nabiki. "Pues... pues... pues" Ranma titubeo al principio pero luego encontró una buena excusa."Porque soy el único aquí que debe hacerlo. Por que dudo que tu padre lo haga, es tan cobarde como el mío." Nabiki no conforme con la respuesta dijo "Son tal para cual, tercos, necios y testarudos. En fin 500 yens y te digo como reconciliarte con Akane." Ranma se golpeo la mano contra la cabeza, no podía creer hasta que circunstancias llegaba la avaricia de Nabiki. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de ahí, pero en su escape fue interceptado por su padre y como es costumbre lo lanzo al estanque del jardín con una gran patada, convirtiéndolo en la bella chica del cabello de fuego que era. "Ranma ¿Qué clase de prometido eres, al besarte con otra chica que no sea tu prometida Akane?" Grito Genma. "Yo no bese a Shampoo, fue ella la que me beso a mí, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo?." Grito Ranma reponiéndose del golpe. "A menos la hubieras besado sin que te vieran." Dijo Genma y Soun lo reprendió. "¿Así que eso es lo que le enseña a su hijo Saotome?" Genma respondió con una tonta sonrisa nerviosa. "Solo era un decir." Así que Genma se dirigió a su hijo y lo tomo de su camisa, lo empezó a regañar. "Ranma no te das cuenta que si tu compromiso con Akane se cancela, tendremos que irnos de aquí y volveremos a tener que llevar la vida de antes. ¿Es que no aprecias la vida que llevas aquí, mal agradecido?" Ranma cansado de llevarse siempre la peor parte de toda esta situación, se deshizo del agarre de su padre, lo lanzo al estanque convirtiéndolo en panda y grito muy fuerte. "Si tanto te gusta la vida aquí ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te casas con la fastidiosa de Akane?" Ranma se metió a la casa y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, mientras que Genma se imaginaba su vida siendo esposo de Akane. Soun grito "Ni siquiera lo pienses Saotome." Después de ser nuevamente hombre, Ranma decidió que necesitaba estar solo para pensar en toda esta situación, así que subió al techo de la casa para contemplar cómo se terminaba un día más de su vida, porque sabía que si se quedaba en el cuarto su padre estaría fastidiándolo nuevamente y no tenia ánimos de soportar otro sermón. Se recostó, puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a pensar que siendo honesto con el mismo también está cansado de esta vida que llevaba, porque el sabia que una batalla termina cuando le ganas a tu oponente pero esto era una batalla que nunca tenia fin, pues siempre pasaba discutiendo con Akane. Por más que intentara llevarse mejor con ella, siempre había algo que lo estropeaba todo y volvía la misma batalla de nunca acabar. Ranma acepto que Akane siempre ha estado ahí para él y que el a su forma intentaba estar ahí para ella. Y solo entonces acepto que le dolería dejarla ver si en algún momento él y su padre tuvieran que irse de la casa. Porque a pesar de que sus padres los habían comprometido sin consultarles, él quería Akane como una amiga, porque estuvo con él en tal vez el momento más difícil que tuvo que enfrentar, despedirse de su madre sin revelar su verdadera identidad. El sabia que con ninguna otra chica hubiera querido entrelazar sus dedos cuando veía a su madre partir. Pensó en la pregunta que le hizo Nabiki, ¿Por qué siempre acudía ayudar Akane cuando esta tenía problemas? La respuesta era obvia, porque siempre deseaba que ella fuera feliz y estuviera a salvo. Y el movería cielo, mar y tierra para hacer pagar a quien la hiciera sufrir y solo entonces reconoció que el se había convertido en esa persona que la hizo sufrir y que debía solucionar esta horrible situación. Así que bajo del techo y se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto de Akane. Observo primero y vio que ella estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, así que toco la ventana, ateniéndose a su pobre suerte. Akane se levando de la cama y al ver a Ranma hizo una cara de pocos amigos, abrió la venta de un golpe y Ranma alzo sus manos en señal de paz y dijo "Vengo hacer las paces por favor." Akane desconcertada hizo un gesto para que pasara a su cuarto y no dijo nada esperando que Ranma hablara primero y este empezó de una forma brusca. "Bien ya que no hablaras lo hare primero."Akane frunció el ceño y Ranma modero más su voz. "Lo siento, no era mi intención besarme con Shampoo." Y Akane no muy conforme pregunto "¿Y?" Ranma puso una cara de fastidio. "Y espero que me perdones, nunca quise besarme con Shampoo y debes aceptar que ella me agarro desprevenido." Akane le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos. "Pues parecías muy contento respondiéndole el beso." Ranma sin querer recordarlo dijo "Pues tu también estabas muy contenta respondiéndole el beso a Ryoga." Akane se volteo y lo enfrento. "Pensé que venias a disculparte." Ranma se acerco mas a ella y dijo "Pues pensé que tú me perdonarías, pero veo que eres rencorosa también." Akane no pudo más y le dio una gran cachetada. Con los ojos llorosos le dijo a Ranma. "En un principio estaba enojada contigo por el beso con Shampoo, pero luego simplemente te odie cuando me dijiste esas cosas que pensabas de mi. Si ahora estoy molesta no es porque te besaste con Shampoo, es por lo que me dijiste esta tarde." Ranma se quedo conmocionado, no recordó ese detalle cuando estuvo pensando, no se imagino que sus palabras tuvieran tanto impacto en Akane. "Akane yo..."Pero Akane lo interrumpió y grito "Vete Ranma, vete de mi cuarto y no vuelvas hablarme nunca más." Akane sacaba a empujones a Ranma de su cuarto pero el necesitaba solucionar esto de una vez por todas así que tomo las muñecas de Akane y dijo algo que ni siquiera pensó. "Si te dije eso fue por que tenia celos." Hubo un incomodo silencio y Akane susurro "Ranma." Y este dijo con una tonta sonrisa nerviosa. "Bien ya lo dije, creo que será mejor que yo... me vaya." Ranma había dado la media vuelva cuando, Akane tomo su muñeca obligándolo a enfrentarla y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios y dijo "Buenas noches Ranma."


End file.
